


those days we forgot

by matsuba44



Series: Those times that shouldn't be forgotten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Scott were broken up during that time, Broken Engagement, Derek is still a body talker, F/M, Hurt!Stiles, Isaac still has a crush on Derek, M/M, Omega!Stiles, Scott dated Isaac during Isaac's crush when Stiles was dating Derek before he left, broken relationship, more than just a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is back in town. Stiles is standing at Derek's front door.</p><p>Derek is looking at Stiles hand, a silver ring on it. Not derek's but someone elses. Stiles no longer belongs to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. strange beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is touch and go i'm sorry about that I just really wanted to post this since i had it on my mind for awhile.
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments everybody, it helps to know that everybody likes this so i can continue to work on this fanfic

It was raining, not a gentle rain either Stiles looked over at Henry in the car while he said gently to him "just wait here friend. I'll try and see if he can help us." Stiles got out of the car and rushed to the front door.

 _ **  
**_He gently coughed as he knocked on Derek's front door. He knew that there was a pack meeting tonight but, he wasn't sure if the pack meetings were still continuing. Stiles saw the door open as the man he loved when he was younger open the door. The man named Derek Hale, Stiles wanted nothing more than to hug him and instead of hugging him Stiles shoved that feeling down where it belonged. He gently asked Derek "D-Derek, may i come in?"

 

Derek looked at Stiles as if he saw a ghost "what are you doing here Stiles" He looked at Stiles hand noticing a gleam from it. He saw the ring on his finger and his stomach clenched in on itself. Stiles smelled different, he smelled like a man but he also had someone else's scent on him and Derek couldn't quite place it, it smelled like honey but something stronger.

 

Stiles looked around as he rubbed his right hand over his left arm "there's some things i need to talk about. I know that we left things off badly but, i need to talk to you about what happened between us and between the years Derek." He really was trying to avoid eye contact as he looked anywhere but at Derek. "Please Derek can i come in, I have so much to say about what happened."

 

Derek sighed as he moved aside slowly to let Stiles out of the rain. "you still haven't explained why you're here Stiles after all those years you left."

 

Stiles nodded as he moved inside and closed the door while he said to Derek "i'm here because i need your help with a problem, i.. Don't have anybody else to go to. If it's too much trouble can my friend come in too?"

 

Derek raised an eyebrow while he looked at Stiles as if he were insane "you brought a friend here? What type of friend? Why here of all places?"

 

Stiles sighed "he needs an alpha to take his pain."  _and his memories of what happened_ Stiles wanted to say but chose not to. Chose to spare Derek the feeling of what Stiles felt weeks ago about Derek. _  
_

Derek shook his head no but instead of saying it he said "fine he can come in."

 

In a second a wind brushed by as a man appeared facing Stiles with hazel eyes, he was slightly skinny his height was 5'4". He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He nearly fell down the man said with a pained tone. "Stiles.. It hurts.."

 

Stiles held the man on the floor "i know Henry. I know.." He said with a broken tone. "Derek.. This is Henry. My friend."

 

Derek moved closer on instinct but stopped as he felt the air crackle around the man "what.. Is he.. Stiles?"

 

Stiles looked down at Henry, the man was asleep. "he's an angel.. A fallen angel.."

 

Derek not trusting the man moved slowly towards the man with caution "he's... Strange.." He placed a hand on the man's forearm while he worked on taking the man's pain away. He gasped at the memories that flowed from the man "why didn't you talk to me Stiles"

 

Stiles looked at Derek. "because.. I couldn't... Tell you what happened when I left." Stiles felt the world tilt into darkness as exhaustion took him.

 

_**Derek & Stiles** _

 

Derek looked at the two men completely forgetting that his whole pack was downstairs waiting on Derek to come back down. Instead of going downstairs he held both of the men there. Going through the memories that were flowing from the angel. Unsure of what to think but normally when he took pain he didn't in herit memories from somebody. This man though he was different. Derek closed his eyes as he letted the memories fliter into his mind.

 

_It started in a forest the first thing that came to Derek's view was Stiles. Running from something, someone. A werewolf perhaps? Stiles only managed to get a few feet away before something clamped down on him. He felt like he was moving at incerdibly amounts of speed as soon as the werewolf released Stiles a blade landed in the werewolf's side making it run away from him in fear. Derek looked down at the broken form of Stiles breathing as he looked up at him with wide eyes. Derek felt lighter, stronger, more dangerous. He reached down towards Stiles as he said to him "it's okay.. You'll be okay Stiles." Derek knew it wasn't him that was saying it, his voice sounded differently softer, gentle, kind. He realized that he was reliving the memories of the man named Henry, these were his memories but they made him feel as if he knew about these things._

_Time seemed to speed up without Derek noticing and before long he was in an apartment with Stiles. As much as Derek didn't want to see this he knew that it was important. Both of them were naked but they were sitting next to each other Stiles had mentioned somebody while they were having sex. A man named Derek, he was interested in finding out who this man was. What happened to break them both apart. So instead of letting Stiles bring it up because he wasn't even sure if he knew if he said his name or not. The angel asked Stiles "who is this man named Derek?"  He could see Stiles tense but then relaxed as Stiles answered the the angel "H-He's an old friend. Somebody i loved beforehand. Someone that changed me from who i was to who i am today. He wasn't the werewolf that bit me." Stiles said as he noticed the angel clenched his fist thinking about the werewolf._

 

Derek seemed to stiffen as one of his betas gently tugged at him. His eyes opening slowly, his body had taken most of the pain from the angel he wanted to move. His body was more drained than the past months. "take these two up into a guest room. DO.NOT.BOTHER.THEM." He commanded in his alpha voice as the betas gently took both of them from Derek, he looked at Scott with a worried expression while the beta helped him to the kitchen and gave him some food to get his strength back. "thank you Scott." Things have changed so much for Derek but he was thankful that both Scott and Allison had stayed with him instead of his other betas that had decided to leave him for awhile. He was more trusting to Scott even though Scott was still uneasy around him. Derek sighed as he looked upstairs, things were going to get interesting now that Stiles was back. Very interesting.


	2. The pain of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up screaming. Henry is too heavy of a sleeper to notice the screams. Derek to the rescue~

_Stiles_

 

He could feel something warm against his skin, something burning him from the inside out. He knew something bad happened during that night and he could still remember it but, only little bits like his brain refused to recall it. He could feel himself running in a forest, in this dream, what was he running from? Stiles didn't know, he couldn't recall. He paused to take a breath behind a tree, just a short breath he could still hear someone screaming for him to run. Maybe it was his own inner turmoil talking to him again, Stiles sucked in a breath and ran faster. Before he knew it something had scratched his side and he could feel blood leaking from this side, it wasn't deep but it wasn't exactly a small scratch. Whatever Stiles was running from wanted to kill him, why would something want him dead? He ran harder and faster, pushing his body to it's limits. He knew he was in danger he just didn't know what this danger was. Stiles was tackled from the side and he could feel his side being torn, the heat intensified by a thousand degrees. Suddenly Stiles woke up screaming, it was too hot and he could still feel something hurting his side, he just didn't know what it was.

 

Feet were moving around in the house in a frenzy to get to the sound and Stiles just felt his world darken again. He didn't know when he next woke up but, it was morning and he saw a figure in his view before his vision actually fixed itself. It was somebody he recognized but why were they even in his house? Stiles looked around and saw that this room wasn't even his nor was it familiar to Stiles own home. He wanted to move his body but it felt too heavy to move so he tried to say "w-w-wa" his voice cut off and he couldn't speak. The man looked at Stiles as he furrowed his eyebrows and brought a glass of water to Stiles mouth. Stile greedily drank it down "m-mo-" The man nodded and left the room to retrieve more water. He returned a few minutes later with three glasses of water, Stiles drunk one after another until they were all gone. His throat still felt scratchy but he could feel like he could actually talk. "why am i here?"

 

_Derek_

 

Derek heard the screams first and he first thought they were from his own nightmares but this voice, Derek recognized this voice and he was quickly up and rushing to Stiles bedroom. He held his hand up to signal his betas that lived with him to go back to bed, assuring them that the omega would be fine in his hands. Derek walked into the room just as Stiles collapsed back into the bed, the angel was still asleep. He could hear Stiles panicking breaths. He could smell something rotten in the room and he pinched his nose as he walked towards the bed, the scent intensified. He gently pulled the covers down and guided his hands down Stiles body, he felt something pusling on Stiles side. Derek lifted Stiles shirt and swore under his breath as he rushed out of the room.

 

He returned as soon as he could with a first aid kit, Derek applied a cream on Stiles left side then after it dried he putted a bandaid on it. Derek ran his fingers through his hair " _Stiles.. Why didn't you come back.. You were pack and you never came back. You had people that cared about you._ " He winced slightly at the memory of losing both Erica and Boyd one night. Derek put the first aid kit on the floor quietly as he grabbed a chair and sat near the dresser while he watched Stiles and Henry sleep. Not once asking his betas to take over. Stiles was  _derek's_ responsibility even if they weren't together anymore Derek still cared for the man. Derek waited until morning listening quietly to Stiles and Henry sleeping peacefully together. It wasn't until after 8 am that Stiles started to stir. 8:15 and Stiles had woken up, he was looking right at Derek which Derek cursed himself for leaving himself in Stiles line of sight. Stiles looked abit confused about something and Derek was wondering as Stiles was asking for something. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave Stiles his glass of water that he had got sometime earlier granted he never really drank it so he figured it would be okay. He heard Stiles trying to speak again and before Stiles could finish Derek nodded, left the room to get more water and figured since he drank that first glass pretty quickly, he filled up three more glasses just incase. When he came back Derek was a bit surprised to see that Stiles had drunk all three glasses rather quickly.

 

Derek waited by the bed as he crossed his arms and looked at Stiles "i was hoping you could explain to me Stiles. You've been here for 9 hours asleep, you came to my front door asking for my help of all people Stiles. I know i'm not on friendly terms with you Stiles but, you still came into my house for my help. Whatever you're running from, whatever is going on Stiles.. You're still"  _pack._ Derek wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it so he cleared his throat and said to Stiles "you're still a friend to this pack and we'll help you if you need it." He knew it was partly true so he left it there and hoped that Stiles wouldn't catch the partial lie in his words. _  
_

_Stiles & Derek_ 

 

Stiles breathed as he said to Derek "we've had arguments before so.. I'm going to say this as nicely as i can, and don't bullshit me Derek. I know you're lying and i know that i can trust you it's just.." His eyes looked over at Henry then back at Derek "it's not the best time to bring up the past, it's better if we talk about this in private too considering i can't trust anyone right now." Stiles saw Derek shake his head no as he said to Stiles "you need to stay here and it's safer if we talk in this house instead of out in the preserve where we could get hurt from hunters or strays." Derek said as he squinted his eyes at Stiles making sure not to use his alpha power to command Stiles to do anything even when his wolf really wanted Stiles to submit to him. Derek's wanted more than Stiles to submit to him in more than one way, Derek winced at the thought and tried his best to shut down his emotions about the man before him. He was in a house full of werewolves that knew what scents were what. Derek sighed as he said to Stiles "breakfast will be ready at 9, i've putted clothes in the dresser for both you and Henry. Change your clothes when you are able to, I'll have one of my betas bring up some food for you two." Derek looked away and retreated from the room, he rushed down the steps and entered the kitchen to see one of his favorite betas cooking breakfast for the pack. A woman with long curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with sunflowers on it. She had her hair in a tight bun while she was cooking. "Hello Amelia." Amelia nodded as she heard Derek while she said to him "soooo.. That man.. Stiles was it? I heard alot about him from Scott, how.. Is he?" Derek looked away as he used one of his hands to rub one of his arms "he's.. Better. Amelia when you finished cooking can you bring him and the other man some food? They both need to get their strengths back. Please don't ask them anything. They aren't quite ready for questions." Amelia clucked her tongue in disapproval while she said to Derek "fine, i won't ask anything but i will bring them food since i understand how it is to be..." Derek hugged Amelia making her gasp as he understood what had happened to her before Derek found her on the streets "thank you Amelia." Derek stepped away and ran out the backdoor, already with a destination in mind.

 

Once Derek had left the bedroom Stiles had slowly and carefully pushed off the bed, taking a slow and careful pace to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of pants and a pair of shirts for him and Henry. Stiles took a breather as he rested his head against the top of the drawer feeling the coolness from last night linger on it. After a few more minutes he was making his way back to Henry who was still sleeping on the bed. Stiles put both shirts and pants on the bed. He gently pulled off Henry's clothing avoiding the bandages as best he could. Leaving the underwear on for Henry, Stiles worked on putting the pair of pants on Henry as the bedroom door opened and he heard a slight whine come from the door. Stiles snapped his head in the direction as he motioned for the girl to come in, "it's okay. Nothing too big we can't handle child" The girl seemed to snap out of her own personal drama as she said to Stiles "I-i'm sorry.. Just it brought pain back from.. My past." She was trembling and trying her best to keep the tray steady in her hands. Stiles did his best to meet her halfway before she tipped the tray over on the floor, he successfully managed to grab the tray as he guided the girl to the bed "why don't you talk about it, it might help a little if you say something. I'm Stiles Stilinski by the way" The girl nodded as she said to Stiles "i'm Amelia Harford, my.. Father had died when i was only four. My mother she.. Blamed me for everything that went wrong and eventually i ran away from home because she kept hurting me while i was living with her." Amelia tone grew quieter as she spoke "no one really noticed that i was being hurt, at most people ignored it but there was still gossip about it. It didn't bother me that she was hurting me, i know it should but it didn't what bothered me was the fact that people were gossiping about it and yet they weren't doing anything about it. They knew that i was being hurt but they didn't care enough to call the police." She looked away from Stiles as her face turned darker and she conitued her story as if Stiles wasn't there "So i ran away and after a couple of months of being alone Derek found me crying and in pain but, he took me away from it all. He took me here and i have a family, a  _pack_ now that loves me for who i am. Derek.. He cares for this pack that he built. If you need to ask we're all a little broken but thanks to Derek we all found each other through him and without him i doubt any of us would still be alive or even aware any of us existed. We didn't like what we were at first but, Derek helped us understand ourselves better and some of us were made into werewolves but most of us were born werewolves. We were alone yes, Derek built us stronger, better than what he found us as. He made us into someone who protects this pack, so as apart of this pack i'm going to say one thing to you Stiles. DO.NOT.HURT.MY.ALPHA." She said as she gripped Stiles left wrist letting her claws dig in just enough to draw blood her eyes flashing yellow so her warning was recieved to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not being able to update yesterday but i'm working on it today(8/4) and hopefully this is good enough for everybody ^_^
> 
> feel free to leave any comments about the chapter or suggestions if you want to.
> 
> If you need to know, yes i did indeed put Peter into the fanfic :D


	3. The anger that resides within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creepy uncle visits Derek's house. Amelia gets in trouble. Stiles has yet to tell anyone what he really is. Something terrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't really hold off on typing this off i was just so pumped to type it so here's an early release~
> 
> i MIGHT update on sunday just for your information.

A hand was place on Amelia's shoulder as both Stiles and Amelia froze "perhaps it would be wise for you to let him go?" Amelia turned towards the voice, standing right behind her she saw the only person that made her cower with fear, PETER FRICKING HALE. Amelia gently removed Stiles wrist "sorry.." She said to Stiles. Peter smiled as he said to Amelia "now since you are no longer hurting Stiles we can talk like grown ups. If you don't mind leaving the house Amelia." Amelia blinked as she shook her head no. Stiles smiled as he said to Amelia "well.. You have two choices either leave the house and face derek's wrath out in the preserve OR face his wrath inside the house waking up every person in the house including Henry. Which if Henry gets woken up i'll kill you myself even if you're apart of derek's pack." Amelia glared at Stiles but left without fuss. Stiles turned to Peter "so what brings you here mister creeper" Peter smirked "i'm just dropping by since i heard someone was in town so then, you're a werewolf now?" Stiles squinted his eyes are Peter listening to him talk "Stiles, is there anyway i could perhaps ask you to join my pack?" Stiles looked at Peter as if he's gone nuts "are you insane? Wait, no don't answer that. You're always insane, you've got lydia and isaac with you in your pack. One of the reason i left might i add is because of isaac's crush on Derek. When he was DATING me, you're asking me to join your pack. Well here's my answer, FUCK YOU PETER HALE." Stiles said as he stood up, grabbed Peter's shirt and threw him out into the hallway as he followed after him, his eyes flashed blue "you need to get out."

Peter looked at Stiles as he felt crushed "Stiles, listen please. I'm... My wolf.. He likes how you smell now." Stiles winced, he punched Peter in the face "look, you're dating both lydia and isaac so i'm going to tell you this one time. Both me and my wolf have no interest in YOU, Peter Hale." Stiles letted his words click into Peter's mind as he felt Peter try to struggle against Stiles might. Peter had a look of fear, no omega had the strength that Stiles had. Peter asked Stiles quietly "what ARE you Stiles?" Stiles smirked as he snapped his fingers and made Peter run out of the house "something you'll never understand Peter" He said before Peter was out of earshot. Stiles doubled over in pain in his stomach as he rushed to the bathroom, he felt very sick still. Stiles had nearly missed the toilet but he managed to get most of it straight in the toilet, some of it had hit the toilet seat. He sat on the floor as he continued to puke up more. It had taken atleast thirty minutes or so before Stiles finished puking. His stomach felt sore and he couldn't eat anything right now.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom to find himself face to face with Derek again. Stiles moved to the side only to have hands wrapped around his waist to hold him into place. He sighed as he looked up at Derek "what?" Derek grabbed Stiles' left wrist and looked at the fading claw marks Stiles yanked his hand out of Derek's grip "it's fine.." He gritted his teeth "look, there's a pack of wolves coming for me and i need you to start training your pack to defend against them Derek." Derek furrowed his eyebrows with worry, Stiles touched his face "Derek listen to me, the pack is after me. I can't tell you why but, i need for you to trust me. They are coming for both me and Henry. This is one reason why I asked for your help specifically because i know that you still care..." Stiles looked away as he let his hands drop only to be caught by Derek's hands. Stiles looked back at Derek and slowly removed his hands "i can't right now Derek. I need to help Henry, he's my guardian angel. Henry is my first priority Derek. He's watched and protected me for a long time. When.. Gerard had kidnapped me i was supposed to die that night. I was near death but, i had been protected and saved by both Henry and Chris."

Derek sighed and nodded to Stiles as he walked down the hallway. Stiles could hear he was walking down the stairs and into the living room. He(Stiles) walked back into his bedroom and now ate his cold food which after taking a few bites decided against eating anymore. He puffed out a breath and walked around the room slowly, looking to see if there was anything that could hold his attention. He found nothing, so he was lost in his thoughts, lost in the moments that he wished were no longer apart of his past. Lost in that time when his father no longer lived in this world. Stiles buried his face in the pillows as he let his sadness consume him, letting out whines of sorrow and pain. Stiles could still feel those scratches across his back, those long deep scratches that was caused by the alpha pack. It took Stiles months to hear, most of the time Stiles had laid in bed crying and lost in his own personal drama. Derek hadn't even visited Stiles during that time, was Stiles worried about Derek when he was injured? Sure but, he was also worried about his friends too. Thankfully Boyd and Erica had survived, Derek's sister though.. Laura, she had died which left Derek even broodier if that was possible. Stiles didn't know what it was like to lose a sister but, he did know what it was like to lose parents. That's all the common ground that Derek and Stiles had, it wasn't enough for Stiles during that time he wanted to know Derek more. He just didn't know how to say it without hurting Derek, Stiles could feel his heart aching for Derek again. The pain seems to be newer now, much fresher and that just caused Stiles to cry even harder. Barely even being able to muffle the sounds he was making through his pillow. Stiles could hear someone at his door but, they refused to enter the room unless Stiles had given permission. He didn't feel like doing anything expect cry, his panic attacks were no longer a threat to him. Being a werewolf changes things for Stiles, things that he misses such as his panic attacks. Stiles wants to feel vulnerable, so he can feel that heavy body against him again. He wants comfort from the one man that he used to date, that he's living in this house with. Stiles could feel his sadness slowly going away, he wiped his face and walked to the door. After making sure that his face was sorta not so messed up, he opened the door. Scott was standing in front of the door, Scott was smiling but the smile never reached his eyes. "hey buddy..." He slung a arm over Stiles shoulder "come on buddy, let's go for a run" Stiles wasn't sure what Scott was talking about so he fidgeted with the corner of his shirt as he looked at Scott unsure. Scott laughed lightly "it's okay, Derek won't care if you're with me Stiles. There's a reason i'm his head beta." Stiles nodded not trusting his voice as they walked out of the house and into the forest to start a slow jog. Scott looked over at Stiles "sooo.. You wanna talk about it?" Stiles shook his head no. They continued to jog until they reach a stream, Stiles stopped as did Scott while Stiles said to Scott "i mean.. I want to say something to Derek but.. I can't right now. Henry... He's not supposed to be in this plane." Scott looked at Stiles questioningly "Angels are supposed to be in the dead plane, they're supposed to be with the dead so they can guide them to where they need to be if they're good side weighs out what bad things they did in their life." Scott nodded as if he understood but letted Stiles continued on talking, not wanting to interrupt Stiles. "If I were to leave Henry without permission.. He would die.. I just can't let him die right now Scott, i need more information from him and i have barely had time to get information out of him. He was going to tell me more about.."  _what i am_ Stiles looked away and shook his head no "I can't say anything quite yet Scott. It would cause a blow, to.. Everybody. Derek more than others." Scott looked at Stiles as if he knew it was something bad but, in truth it was something so much more than bad. "I.. Just attract certain things Scott. With what i was."  _and even more so am_ Stiles turned back to the house, Scott following behind Stiles. He(Stiles) smiled a little as he said to Scott "thank you, for hearing me out Scott and not talking during that time." Scott nodded but continued not to say anything

Once they had reached the house and entered it, Stiles was about to go back upstairs to his room when Scott grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him to the living room where Derek was sitting on the couch. Scott put Stiles right next to Derek and said to him "talk to him Stiles. I know that you want to, it's better to get it over with as soon as you can." Stiles wanted to protest but Scott had dug his claws just a little into Stiles shoulder as if to tell him that Derek still cared. Stiles doubted that very much after the abrupt leaving last time he was here, only coming back when his own shit was about to hit the fan. Stiles nodded as he turned to Derek, Scott left his line of sight. Stiles could hear that Scott had walked to the stairs instead of leaving the house entirely, Stiles rolled his eyes as he said to himself " _werewolves_ " Stiles looked at Derek realizing he hadn't said anything to him since he sat down. Stiles sighed and started "Derek.. Do you remember when i lost my father?" Derek tilted his head as he continued to read his book. Stiles sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "please Derek put the book down before i tear it out of your hands and rip it to shreds" Derek smirked as he marked his place and putted the book on the coffee table. Stiles smiled in relief "thank you. Now about my father, when he died.. Derek i sorta lost myself to darkness. I wanted to be angry at the hunters but, i just couldn't bring myself to it. I was far too sad, far too lost in it to do anything. I wanted to drown in my sorrow because i only had him left as family. My whole family, they were killed off by either supernatural or the normal stuff. I don't really know, i had lost everything Derek then you came and i... Wanted to be near you, i wanted you to hold me until everything felt better." Stiles bit his botom lip before he continued "i know i'm bringing up the past, i know it hurts Derek. Please just hear me out Derek." Derek had refused to move he just kept breathing while he looked at Stiles with a neutral face. "We.. Did something that we should of never done Derek but, i would never of changed it if i could. It was worth it even though Amanda had died." Stiles looked away for a second before huffing out a breath and looking back at Derek with more resolve "what we did, had made me something so much more than what i was and am currently. I'm more dangerous than just an omega Derek, i know that's you think i am. There's not really a name for what i really am Derek. Yes i'm an omega but, i'm also more than just an omega. Henry knows what i am but, i have yet to question him on what i am because we've been running. Deaton mentioned he as being a spark once, i'm not even sure that's apart of what i am now Derek." Stiles looked down as he grabbed one of Derek's hands "please just understand that i have no idea what else to do expect to ask for your help because i still.." _want to be apart of your life, i still care about you Derek_ Stiles bit his lip trying not to blurt out the words that he wanted to say so bad. Instead of doing that he let Derek feel his happiness. Stiles snapped his head up towards the ceiling. "I'm sorry." Was all Stiles said as he rushed up the steps and into the bedroom as he saw Henry in another wolf's arms before he was taken out of the house. Stiles let out a pained howl as he rushed after the other wolf. Before long Stiles had lost the wolf and his scent, Stiles kept trying to sniff around, looking for the scent but there was nothing. He could literally find no scent at all in the middle of the forest. Stiles knew that something was wrong with this picture, he let out a deep and loud pained howl as he crumbled onto the floor crying for the second time today Stiles had welcomed the darkness that had clouded his vision. Letting sleep and pain cover him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.. This is short but i'm suffering writer's block at the moment so i'll be updating on sunday too. BE EXCITED!!
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome as i said before ^_^
> 
> update: WOO!! Managed to get where i wanted for this finally. More to still come btw, just letting you know i got where i wanted :)


	4. just a dash of loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is dreaming, Derek finds Stiles on the forest floor and drags him back to the house.
> 
> Stiles is too much asleep to notice that he says some things out loud to Derek while he's(Stiles) asleep.
> 
> Stiles other power is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being just a tad bit late i had to figure out how to write this up properly. Mainly because this is an important part for Stiles AND Derek.
> 
> also just so people don't get confused there's two Stiles in the dream that Stiles is having. also i like to apologize for it being so short

_Oh... This dream again_ Stiles thought as he saw that he and Derek were standing in the rain. He felt like a third person watching something heart breaking happen, the memory of this happening to them both after his father died was so fresh in Stiles heart. Stiles focused his brain on the dream as his dream self said to Derek "Derek, please listen to me." Derek shook his head no trying so hard to reject the fact that Stiles was going to leave him. "Derek I can't stay, I have to find my own way Derek... After what happened to my friends and my dad." His voice went a pitch higher then he meant for it to. Stiles(dream self) looked away from Derek and straight at the real Stiles. Stiles(real self) just stared back at his dream self, not wanting to move nor not wanting to say anything, his body felt like it was being weighed down by the memory, he felt like he was being drowned in sorrow and he welcomed it. It was the first time in a long time that he had wanted to be drowned by something, his dream self nodded and looked back at Derek. "Please i'm sorry.. I know you want me to stay, i know that you care but, i have to go. No, I NEED to go Derek. If i stay here i don't think i'll be able to handle everything anymore, i have to leave Derek. Please understand." Stiles' dream self turned and walked away from Derek, not bothering to say goodbye or even turn back. Stiles could feel his dream self's heart breaking as he pretended to not to hear Derek's words. Those gentle words that made Stiles want to turn back to Derek but, Stiles knew he had to leave. He had to deal with his pain on his own terms, survive, live, forget about the supernatural.

 

Stiles wakes up in his room in the hale house.  _Wha-_ Stiles shot up and his body instantely rejected the idea as he fell back onto the bed "ow..." It seemed like it was much later in the day, he heard movement from downstairs. Feet pounding on the stairs, then someone was at his door. He eyed his door supiciously, then the door was open as Scott of all people ran into his room "hey there buddy" Stiles smiled slightly as he said to Scott "hey.. Have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott looked at the floor as he shut Stiles' door "he's out looking for Henry" Stiles sighed "he won't be able to find him..." Scott looked at Stiles "why not?" "he's not something that can be tracked just by scent." "oh"

 

Stiles looked out the window as his eyes flashed blue then went back to their normal color. "I need food Scotty. I also need to talk to Derek" Scott nodded as he left the room for food while Scott was making food for Stiles he(Scott) went outside to howl for Derek since he knew that Derek was in his full wolf form and unable to said pick up phone because his clothes weren't on him at the moment. Scott went back inside not waiting for a response because he heard one when he went back inside. Scott set back to finishing up on Stiles food. He walked back up the steps to Stiles bedroom to see Stiles setting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed as he breathed through his nose focusing on scents. Scott knocked on Stiles door, Stiles looked up and invited Scott inside the room then had him leave. Stiles ate quietly as he waited for Derek to come back. Once he finished eating Stiles turned towards the window and traced his fingers through the air, as if he was striking a cord from a instrument. Suddenly Stiles could feel as if there were a dozen cords all around him. He tested another cord, it felt more like Henry's tune. He nodded to himself as he struck another cord, this one was definetaly different from the others and seemed to be moving along with Henry's cord. "what are you doing Stiles?" Stiles flexed his fingers as the cords faded "nothing.."

 

Derek walked into the room "don't lie to me Stiles" Stiles turned back to Derek with a smile "it's nothing that involves you atleast" Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm "what are you doing?" Stiles gripped Derek's hold and removed his hand from Stiles arm. "i think it's time i told you about what i am." Derek looked confused  _Stiles shouldn't be able to remove my hand so easily, i have an alpha's strength_ Derek nodded to Stiles as he(Stiles) contiued to talk "i am a composer, and a omega. They interact with each other quite lovely in fact. Being a composer i can strike a cord that you can't see and i can force your hand on something. For example, Peter was here yetersday or today i actually forget when he came back. Anyways the point is that Peter's wolf liked how i smelled and he liked me but neither my wolf nor myself liked Peter so i forced him to run away from me, since he was already feeling fear from me, i just had to strike where his cord was in a violent way and then Peter would of ran."

 

Stiles smiled as he walked over to the window "now.. You need to stay here. I'm going to look for Henry, on my own." Derek wanted to protest infact he was about to protest when Stiles met him with a glare that made Derek instantly shut his jaw as Stiles left the room through the window "i'll be back or i'll howl to let you know what's going on" Derek nodded quietly. Stiles followed Henry's scent until he almost lost the scent again, Stiles stopped where the scent stopped and he closed his eyes as his body fell into a sort of trance like state. Everything seemed to become just a tad bit darker, he opened his eyes, them flashing his normal omega blue as he letted his fingers guide along cords, he found the right ones that he needed and focused on those two. There seemed to be a break between the two cords as if everything had gone silent then Stiles was following one cord. That didn't seem right to Stiles. Something definitely had happened in between that break but, what happened?


	5. An explosion of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry.. Something happened to Henry but what happened to Henry exactly?
> 
> An old face shows up, a new challenge arises. Everything changes.

" **STILES!!** "

 

Stiles eyes opened slightly but shutted again as pain flared through his body while he tried to recall what exactly happened. He slammed his head down on the ground as memories seeped through.

 

_he was running following a cord. He jumped over a body, it was the wolf that took Henry's and now there wasn't a cord that Stiles was following but a scent, a strong honey flavored scent. The wolf's old scent that lingered ahead of it's dead body._

 

Stiles could feel somebody trying to wake him up but his body kept saying no as if the memories were more important than what was going on in the here and now.

 

_Stiles broke free of the trees as he saw the battlefield before him, hunters and werewolves from the pack before were fighting over Henry. Stiles snarled at the scene before him, his wolf wanting to protect his friend and protector._

_A hand brushed alongside Stiles as a voice gently said to him "oh honey, if only you knew what kind of situation you were in, in the first place." A familar voice said to him as he was thrown against a tree "you left me for dead."_

_Stiles shook his head no, trying to figure out how she was still alive, how she had managed to survive being ripped apart savagely by wolves "you're not real.. You can't be alive. You just can't be. Amanda.. Why... Why are you here?"_

_The woman smiled sweetly as a shiver ran down Stiles spine. "because it was all a lie." She drummed her fingers against Stiles' chest as she said to Stiles "you see.. I was a spy, sent to find out information about you, and your hale pack." She said hale with venom. "Everything that we talked about, all those intimate moments we had and made well.. Those were lies too. You already know that most of us had separate powers, you knew this pack was stronger than the hale pack and that we were trying to gain more territory but, what YOU didn't know was that i never was real. I wasn't actually this person you had been engaged to." She said as she ran a finger against the ring that was on Stiles' hand. "I'm not actually this person you call Amanda, i never was really.. I'm a deceiver and i was smart, clever enough to fool you into thinking i was her. I was this person that you loved so much. I was actually using your feelings for Derek" She said his name with malice and more venom. "to make you like me more and more. The more we came closer together the more it became easier to manipulate your feelings for him. Well i guess that's a good enough reason." She patted Stiles' head like he was a child as she walked off away from the battlefield. "Now why don't you stay there while we kill off your anchor and everything you hold dear. Oh as for our daughter... She's... Alive and she has your spunk" The woman said with a smirk._

_Stiles found himself unable to move, he felt like he was being weighed down by something heavy. Those words that the woman said made Stiles bitter, angry perhaps at all the things that had happened over the years. Why didn't he see what this woman was capable of. Something had to of been true between them, anything at all. He wanted to run over to Henry but, the man seemed to be stirring from his sleep._

_Within the hour most of the wolves had been taken out along with a few hunters, nobody had seemed to notice Stiles on the ground, by the trees. Henry had awoken but refused to move, afraid if he moved they would do something to him or to Stiles._

_Once more than half of the group of people had been cleared Henry stood up and looked Stiles in the eye as he said to him "i'm sorry" Henry nodded to himself as he looked up at the sky. "I accept my consequence"  Seeming to answer whatever voice was speaking to Henry. A lightning cloud formed nearby as lightning struck hitting spots at random finally hitting Henry and causing a giant explosion that electrified the clearing and everybody in the nearby blast radius. Stiles being the only exception, hands seemed to push Stiles up to his feet and away from the charred remains of the battlefield "you have to go." One voice said as it slipped a book or something into Stiles' hands "it's not safe." Another voice said just as quietly but just as stubbornly. Within moments Stiles was rushed away from the clearing and he arrived ten feet away from the house, he vomited on the parking lot as he fainted._

 

Stiles woke up in his bedroom again, it must of been hours later as he looked around. He wanted to say something to anybody but, nobody was around Stiles felt like he was empty, whatever happened to Henry was important but he didn't feel like he could feel any emotions right now. His whole being felt like something had been carved out of him and he was missing an important piece that wasn't there anymore. He sat on his bed and stared out the window, not having much of a choice in words at the moment.

A knock at the door was what drove Stiles out of his thoughts, unable to find his voice at the moment Stiles just waited until they letted themselves into his bedroom. The person that Stiles least expected was Isaac Lahey. With a smirk Isaac walked into the room and sat down next to Stiles "I know you don't want to talk to me, I know your mad at me but, I also know that you can forgive me when the time is right." Isaac said with a small smile "we may not argee on many things anymore but, i figured it would be better if I come to you instead of you coming to me. God knows that you're a master of avoidance soo.. When Lydia had found you on the parking lot She decided to bring you into the house and get you cleaned up. The book, that you had that  **I** kept because i found it interesting. There's certain things about composer that make it all interesting you know, like when you go to a classical theater and you hear the music that they play. That they orchasted, from their own two hands. They put their feelings into it, Their whole lives into making the one single piece that would make everybody stand up and cheer, praise them for everything that they did. Sometimes however, it's better if they didn't compose what they should. Sometimes it's better for them not to do what they do best." Isaac ran a hand through his hair "Stiles.. That book that i read.. What your abilities entail some of it is okay to use but, if you actually do.. Compose.. You'll die." Isaac said as his voice went a pitch higher. "You.. Need to live, not for me, not for anybody else but for Derek. He needs you more than anyone else wants to admit. He loves you Stiles and I didn't even know about it until after you left. He was too broken for me or for anybody in the pack to fix." Isaac bit his bottom lip as he said to Stiles "i should probably go."

 

Stiles nodded as Isaac got up to leave, he said quietly to Isaac "thank you.. Peter isn't welcome back by the way but, thank you for that. I need the book back soon, there's some things i have to learn from it. I also have to keep it with me." Isaac nodded as he walked out with a tomorrow reply to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the short update, but this is what i managed to come up with in the short weekend and don't worry i will still have an update on sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> update: I will be updating this story on saturdays or sundays if i have time.
> 
> Also as a side note i'm working monday through friday and occasionally on saturdays but i will do my best to keep this story updated. BTW i will be adding more tags as i see fit because this is a work in progress
> 
> V follow my tumblr here V
> 
> http://kuromarudeclaire.tumblr.com/


End file.
